The present invention relates to a magnetic element and more particularly relates to an inductance element that is used for a power source.
In recent years, there has been a strong requirement to reduce the size of magnetic elements has been strongly required in view of substrate configurations with high density mounting and multilayer arrays, and at the same time there has been a strong requirement to lower the cost of product. As a form of a magnetic element in the past, there has been known one that adopts a configuration combining a flanged core and ring-type core made of ferrite magnetic cores (for example, refer to Patent Reference 1).
Furthermore, there has been known a circuit configuration in which a plurality of magnetic elements (inductance elements, for example) having the same or similar electric characteristic or shape are disposed on a mounting substrate as shown in FIG. 1. See, [Patent Reference 1] Published Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-313635.
However, when the plurality of inductance elements having the same or similar electric characteristic or shape are disposed on the mounting substrate as shown in FIG. 1, it is necessary to secure a mounting space proportional to a layout area of those inductance elements on the mounting substrate and there arises such a problem that the mounting substrate becomes large.
Moreover, since a mounting element to be mounted on a mounting substrate, which is not limited to an inductance element, needs to keep an appropriate interval to an adjacent mounting element in order to prevent damages of the element during mounting work, there arises such a problem that a layout area of inductance elements to be mounted needs to be further reduced in order to satisfy a recent requirement for high density mounting at a high level.